pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DaGamesta
Welcome, DaGamesta! Welcome to our wiki, DaGamesta, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Please remember to before you edit so we can recognize you and your contributions. If you decide to stay here and edit you should add your userpage to this category, and it is also helpful that you look over and agree to the rules that are set up by users like you. The following links are to help familiarize you with some of the intricacies of our wiki. We hope you have a great time here and stay around for a while! This wiki is devoted to making Pikmin Fanon. If you would also like to make general Nintendo Fanon, please go to Fantendo. Pikmin Fanon pages: *Guide to the Community * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal *The Forums *Rules * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Keep up the good work! Hey, I'd just like to congratulate you on your great work on Pikoblitz. You're one of the hardest-working users I've ever seen on this wiki, and I've seen a lot of users on this wiki. Keep up the good work! :Yeah, what he said! Good job! ::I like your work on Pikoblitz; it is one of the most complete games I've ever seen. Here's a tip: put at the top of all your game related pages, or if it is a section, at the top of it. That way, it will have a category (we use categories to categorize pages). Thanks again! ---- Hi again. About the page A Little Note, that kind of stuff is used for your userpage. No hard feelings; you're still a bit new here, so just copy/paste all that stuff to here (you haven't created your userpage yet, so that is why it's yellow). Sound simple enough? Also, the PKB template shouldn't be on your userpage; it is supposed to be on any pages that relate to your game (ex. Pikoblitz). Ok? I'm sorry if this is all confusing, but I'm here to help. Re: Hi Hi, DaGamesta! I can see your work on Pikoblitz 2 and Pikmin: The Final Frontier, and I think they're great. Yes, currently at the moment, I am doing well. Anyway, two things: 1, please italicize whenever your game names appear, such as I italicized the names above, and 2., please use ~~~~ until I can make you a signature. Speaking of a signature, what would you like it to be? Describe it to me and I can create it. Thanks! Re:Sign up for Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze Looks good. You're in! If you have Photoshop or something like that, you can problebly help with the pictures. I only have Paint, so they're just scribbles at this point. If not, you can just help with general expansion. Or, you can help come up with ideas! Be creative, and don't be afraid to say something silly. That's a bit disappointing. Looks like I'm stuck with silly old Paint for now. Oh, well, you can go ahead and start working on the treasure pages, they're a bit lackluster right now. I appreciate your help! Oh, yeah, almost forgot: --I am SilverPikmin and I approve this user/page/banana/Game :P 16:37, 9 September 2012 (EDT) Re:Much to discuss I agree, there is much to discuss. For now, just do anything you want that you think will make my game better until we come up with a more specific job for you. Like I've said, however, the Treasure pages can use some work. Here's a few that you can start on: *Spiked Nut = chestnut *Worthless Bar = iron ingot (Try to keep the carrying weights and Poko values consistent through the Colored Bar series.) *Viewing Point = binoculars (Required to go to Winter Valley.) I'm pretty sure I don't have to put this up, but just in case: Template:Infobox treasure Use that to basically summarize the page, although since you joined about a year ago, you problebly already know that. --I am SilverPikmin and I approve this user/page/banana/Game :P 16:03, 11 September 2012 (EDT) ---- Okay, I like where you're going with this, but I think it would be best if you had a guide to work with. See if you can try to make my treasure pages look something like this. If you have any questions, see my talk page --I am SilverPikmin and I approve this user/page/banana/Game :P 16:13, 11 September 2012 (EDT) Re:Colored Bar series question Maybe... --I am SilverPikmin and I approve this user/page/banana/Game :P 16:59, 11 September 2012 (EDT) Oh, you'll find a lot of Minecraft or Super Mario or maybe Pokemon references in my work. Speaking of which, I'll make the Colored Bar series page with all of the Colored Bar treasures in it. When it's finished, can you start work on the individual treasures? I would appreciate it if you do. Don't sweat about the images, I'll take care of it. --I am SilverPikmin and I approve this user/page/banana/Game :P 17:09, 11 September 2012 (EDT) Okay. Thanks. I'll get to work soon. -DaGamesta Rank Check your userpage. --I am SilverPikmin and I approve this user/page/banana/Game :P 16:04, 12 September 2012 (EDT) In order to reach Master Bud rank, you need to have made 500 edits, have five sections on your talk page, and have actively participated in the Community Game. You also have to have at least one half-finished Fanon Game. Once you have that, switch your Template:Bud with Template:MBud. To learn more about ranks, see here. Oh, and P.S. You actually had Bud rank for a while. I just added the commemorative template. I'm just Leaf rank, but hopefully that will change soon to Bud. --I am SilverPikmin and I approve this user/page/banana/Game :P 15:25, 13 September 2012 (EDT) You have precisely 466 edits. You can check that --I am SilverPikmin and I approve this user/page/banana/Game :P 21:28, 13 September 2012 (EDT) Oh, and by the way, can you help me out with Blowhog Cave? It's a cavern in the Winter Valley that has a treasure necessary to go to Burning Lands. I don't know what it's going to be called yet, but if you can help, it would be awesome. The boss should be a Darkfreeze Ice Blowhog, a giant, ground-based Blowhog that shoots Darkfreeze that only Rock or Cyan Pikmin are immune to. Any other Pikmin will turn against each other for a few seconds, or untill called. The Captain has every Pikmin type up to Pink Pikmin (A full list of Pikmin and their immunities, in order, can be found here: Pikmin list). Be creative, make it hard, and have fun! --I am SilverPikmin and I approve this user/page/banana/Game :P 21:43, 13 September 2012 (EDT) Construction If you're working on a page, but save without finishing, put Template:Construction on the page. --I'm SilverPikmin and I approve this pellet. 15:58, 16 September 2012 (EDT) Re:Blowhog Cave suggestions You do whatever you want to make the cave interesting! Oh, and I'll see if I can get the pics. --I'm SilverPikmin and I approve this pellet. 14:03, 22 September 2012 (EDT) Files uploaded. They are the thumbnails on the side. --I'm SilverPikmin and I approve this pellet. 14:16, 22 September 2012 (EDT) Quick question I know this might seem odd, but what's your Minecraft username? --I'm SilverPikmin and I approve this pellet. 21:21, 23 September 2012 (EDT) I just wanted to know. Mine's Redstonecorps, by the way. --I'm SilverPikmin and I approve this pellet. 22:02, 26 September 2012 (EDT) Actually yes, I am working on a server. I'm still ironing out the bugs though. Maybe when it'll be ready, I'll give you the IP and whitelist you. It problebly will take a few days, though... --I'm SilverPikmin and I approve this pellet. 19:21, 27 September 2012 (EDT) Re:Burning Lands Okay, I agree that we need to work on the Burning Lands, but first I would like to finish the stuff we already have. Currently I am working on Wingnut Dungeon. But if you want to help with it, I'll get you more info after I upload the files. --I'm SilverPikmin and I approve this pellet. 14:05, 29 September 2012 (EDT) New files. On the right. --I'm SilverPikmin and I approve this pellet. 10:44, 30 September 2012 (EDT) Sig I'm sorry this is about 4-5 weeks late, but it is finished: To use it, simply put at the end of your messages. If you wish for something to be changed, post it on my talk page. Thanks! Note: You use instead of and in your sig. Using square brackets causes a link to appear, but it's the curly brackets you want, 'kay? Also, you don't need to credit yourself by placing your signature on pages you've created; people can simply check your or see the page's history. Thanks again! About your offer Pikmin: Hybrids is a project that I don't work on very often; However I would very much appreciate any help you would be willing to give. -User:Amphituber Wingnut Dungeon and the IP Sorry, I haven't been on much either. And I've been put on a Minecraft ban untill just recently, so I've made no progress on the server, but it should be working by Monday. I'll whitelist you, and hopefully it will be running by Monday at 5-7 PM EST. (I think that's 2-4 PM Pacific). I f we're lucky, it'll be on tonight at the same time. I'll show the IP when it's ready. Wingnut Dungeon treasures are: Semi-Portable Memory (16 GB flash drive) Giant Green Cap (Luigi's cap from SMB) Lunar Shard (power item, more details later) Giant Foam Missle (foam dart) Horrid Blade (red plastic toy sword) Hex Jar (honeycomb bit) Royal Jewel (diamond) Almighty Sword (Sword of the Zephyr from the Technic Pack mod for Minecraft, more info here.) Unbreakable Pick (Pickaxe of the Core, from same above, more info here.) Aquatic Lung (aqualung, grants Captains ability to breath underwater.) Please note that the Almighty Sword and Unbreakable Pick do not the powers detailed in the wiki, but only look like that. Almost forgot! Please see above. I'm SilverPikmin and I approve this pellet. 15:36, 9 December 2012 (EST) The Server IP! Finally! After much pain and stress (not really), I finally have my server up and running. The Server is currently experiencing some technical issues involving staying on for extended amounts of time. We (I) are sorry for the inconvenience. I'm SilverPikmin and I approve this pellet. 15:59, 9 December 2012 (EST) Thanks! Thank you, and I think your game is really cool to. I can make things for you to.Check out 13help. I like making Piklopedia's they are my speciality. And if you ever want to help my game, you can add caves to my list, or treasures, or even enemies I do not have. I also have a second game too. Its called Pikmin: Louie's Adventure. well I want that much because there are over 500 treasures, and 200 enemies to collect and catalog. I want this many because it would provide an almost endless amount of fun. Including the cave creator. So that people dont just get bored of my game and have lots of worlds to explore. congratulations! happy new year! Re: 2000th Article! Nope, the page doesn't contain any content whatsoever — please do not create a empty article for the sake of reaching a milestone. I am sorry, but I'm going to delete it, and when you have some content to put on it, you are free to make it. Happy New Year, though! Okay, but the original revision (before I deleted it) had this text: "Happy New Years! This is the 2000th article!" That signifies that you created it for the sole purpose of reaching a milestone. If you saw my page Icy Labyrinth, you saw that I had not just templates but an actual paragraph. (Of course, it is still a work in progress; I will finish it soon!) And hey... I'm not trying to be mean here, just trying to remind you that you shouldn't create empty articles for reaching milestones... So! Thanks! Thanks for the suggestions, I'll keep them in mind. Need a hand? I noticed that you are working hard on your game, more so than I am with mine. I was just wondering if you needed help with anything. --I'm Silver Pikmin and I approve this pellet. 13:48, 4 January 2013 (EST) Re: Hi There Well, I could use a little help. Do you know how to make templates? If so, please go . PikFan23 and I are working on this, and we have just one template left to make. And thanks for the message! Welcome back! Hey, nice to see you're active again! If you need any help, you know who to ask. ;) Sadly, I don't have Pikmin 3, but it's definitely in my future. Also, you know about , right? Since you've been playing Pikmin 3, I recommend that you add any new info you find over there. It'd really help, since we seem to have... not too much info right now. Look up the file name and use . There's also some parameters you can use to display the image to your liking, such as |thumb, |px, |left, amongst others. Also, as I mentioned above, since you have Pikmin 3, I really recommend that you add some info to , since there aren't that many editors over there right now. Re: Please Help Me My apologies for not responding to your question earlier. Anyway, what you want to do is go to . Since you want to get files on your computer onto the wiki, you want to click on the Choose File button. Then, choose the file you want to upload. After selecting it, the file's name will appear in Destination filename:; edit to your specifications. Write a summary of the image in the summary box. (As our wiki does not have licensing built-into the licensing button, you can skip that.) After you're done filling out the form, click Upload file! I hope this helps.